


【利艾】Straight to Bent.掰弯日记

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 【HE短】lofter被屏了所以放这边吧直男利*诱受艾，当然老利最后被天使掰弯了大学同校生艾伦超M、痴汉OOC...防雷需谨慎_(:3」∠)





	【利艾】Straight to Bent.掰弯日记

利威尔觉得人生中干得最操蛋的一件事，就是自己手滑把半裸照发到了微博上。

然后一大波私信扑面而来。

韩吉说他，玩点名游戏还这么认真，真po手机上最后一张照片也不管是啥的也是醉了。利威尔很无奈，因为那就是健身时候的一张照片，好歹还穿着裤子、只不过刚巧露出了紧致的腰线和震人虎躯的腹肌而已。可惜这个社会太复杂，利威尔没想到会收到那么多未关注人私信，而且男性远多于女性——

ID为纯情么么头的网友：这位小哥的身材好~好~哦~~蜀黍就喜欢你这样的帅男！丢个wechat来约w

然后下面是一张穿着水手服双手捧脸的白胡子老爷爷，狰狞的笑眼像死了国产极品。吓得利威尔差点把i pad掉厕所里。

匿名：啥也不说了，直接放大招！——几张男性的【马赛克】高清大图。

我去、原来恶心到一个人可以这么容易？！利威尔发誓，他吐空了整整一周的胃袋。

……

正当我们的男主身心俱疲，准备屏蔽掉这一水令人崩溃的无节操推送时，一个ID为Eren_Jaeger0330的看似正常的未关注人私信蹦了出来——

E： 请问Levi学长是xx学院titan校区的学生吗？我是即将入学的大一新生！

哦，原来是新兵蛋子。应该是通过微博推荐找到的吧。嗯，那就不是坏人咯。

L： 是啊。你是什么专业？

E： 播音主持！啊啊找到同校的学长好高兴啊！！Levi学长是学什么的呢~？

L： 动画制作。

E： 哇啊好腻害的样子哦~对啦学长，我叫艾伦，以后到学校了请你一定要多多关照我啊！很多东西都不熟悉呢......说不定，要麻烦学长的样子......

L： 哦，可以啊。有事说一声就行了。

E： 嗯啊！那，先互个粉吧......好吗学长=3=？

L：......好。

开学后。

利威尔如约来到新生所在的男生宿舍，在二楼走廊见到了名叫艾伦的男孩。不见不知道，一见才明了——之前那些在社交网络上看似正常的对话，全都是错觉。

「你一定是个gay。」利威尔两手抱臂正面审视着才说了两句话就已经脸红成柿子的男孩，自己却表情肯定语气直白。

「嗯~不是......」学播音主持的男孩声线清朗、颜值爆表，放人群中是怎么看都看不够的李易峰加陈伟霆综合体，可在利威尔这么一个真性情汉子看来少年扭扭捏捏的小样儿好他娘欠揍。

「人家才不是受......」漂亮男孩儿踟蹰着他那小腰肢鼓了鼓嘴，想看又不敢看地偷瞟着雄性激素偏高还比自己矮的男人。

利威尔不知道从哪儿来了一股气，他觉得自己的善良纯洁都被这个发展太迅猛的可怕社会给骗了。于是他空白表情里挤出一阵冷笑，「呵......我看你能装多久。」然后转身，头也不回地走。

「诶学长！明天一起吃早餐啊......」艾伦作势想要抓利威尔的袖子，可弱不禁风的小细手却被利威尔一把甩开，而人也迅速走远。

啧，小gay佬......看来都是看上老子的腹肌了啊。早知道不发那照片了，真烦。

利威尔啧啧嘴，拿出手机再次确认惹事的微博已经删除，快步走出了新生公寓。

第二天一早，利威尔在饭堂门口碰见了预感已经看上自己的艾伦——准确来说，是那小子在没有约定的情况下不知道几时就等在那里守株待兔、守到了学长来。

利威尔看到他杵在门口后也没吭声，手插着裤袋顾自往里走。艾伦迈着大长腿式的小碎步扑哧扑哧跟在后头，保持着不敢怠慢又羞于冒犯的距离适中，持重得紧。等利威尔点好了东西坐下，艾伦自觉地坐到利威尔同张桌子的同一边，俩人靠得紧紧的，把打好的新鲜豆浆和油条往利威尔那边推。利威尔对男孩的示好没啥表示只顾自己吃着捞面，他认为对于这种没皮子没脸的人最好的方法就是选择无视。

艾伦倒是很纯良地把手放在紧并的膝盖上，来回搓弄了一会儿后脑袋微微侧向利威尔，表情特洁净，「学长，我喜欢你。」

「我就说你喜欢男人。」利威尔转头看了面相无辜的艾伦一眼，就像确认了自己的猜测一样，没显示出多大的惊讶。

「不、不是的。」艾伦依旧是那副绝世小受看似懵懵懂懂的小样，忽闪着他那绿幽幽的大眼睛，纤细的睫毛一抖一颤，「在遇到你之前，我不是一个同性恋的......但遇到你之后，就是了。」

「我，去你的。」利威尔语气淡然却透着一股狠戾，头也没抬地继续捞着眼前那碗面，吸溜吸溜，洁癖如他、此时竟特想吧唧嘴。

「唔......」被这么一骂艾伦不做声了。他低垂着头，棕亮的额发遮住了眼睛，脸红红的就看到一张努起的嘴。

哟、哭了吗......利威尔的三白眼斜睥了一下瘦弱白细的少年，像只受了委屈耳朵趴下来的猫。

「学长......中午再一起吃饭。」艾伦很执拗，用手托住脸颊不去看利威尔闷闷地发声，带着卑微的讨好又似撒娇。

「.......我中午都是和室友一起吃饭。」

「呃......那晚上。」

「我晚上不吃饭......」

「是为了保持身材吗？」

「算是吧。不过关你毛线。」

「额......」艾伦脑海里好像忽然闪现起了什么画面，只见男孩双手捂脸透过指缝见露出的小嫩肉明显更红了，也不知道是哭还是笑。利威尔吞了半碗的面胃里翻江倒海，顿觉着这状似纯良而内涵丰富、让人猜不透的小学弟简直了。

然后去到教室里，利威尔收到了艾伦发的短信。当时他就震惊了——

「学长，没想到你这么有男子气概......我......我（特么）爱死你了！！！」

天雷滚滚。一只乌鸦，呱啊、呱啊、呱。

这、这小鬼难道是个抖M？越骂他越有快感？！亏劳资刚才还以为他哭了，闹了半天是自个儿在暗爽......这么装也不怕被雷劈啊？！好一个少女心的小受受......利威尔心说，以后还是不要见面了。

日子平淡无波地过了几天，结果周末的晚上，利威尔还是接到了艾伦的电话。

「学长，我想现在去找你。」

「找我干嘛？」

「呃......看个电影，聊聊天，然后一起......过一晚。」

「别来。」

「为什么？可是人家已经下好了影片呐，一个人不敢看......」

「什么片？」

「是一个，恐、怖、片。」

「......」利威尔心里开始噼里啪啦打起了算盘，小鬼的意图简单得太容易猜——他不就是想大半夜的来看恐怖片然后拼命往自己怀里钻，一来二去就滚到了床上欲拒还迎等着被上......

可爷还真没办过男人（虽然女人也），也不好这一口。

心机屌。straight学长给难缠的bent学弟下了定义后，利利亮亮挂掉了电话。

快到12点的时候，利威尔洗漱完毕准备上床睡觉，这时候忽然响起了敲门声。一下、两下，蛮斯文的试探声响。

利威尔去开门，刚打开个门缝看到外面的人时，男人神经一滞手一抖又赶紧把门关上——

天啊，这小鬼是从哪打听到自己住在校外的地址的？不让他来还追过来了，太可怕了......没想到艾伦模样单蠢可实际却一点也不单纯啊！！利威尔不讨厌艾伦，甚至不说别的，单把这小子放身边当个花瓶瞧瞧也够格的，可自己一大老爷们儿竟被一小男孩盯上......这感觉并不好适应啊......

「咚、咚。」利威尔背贴着门惊魂甫定，身后又响起两声柔弱的门响。

「利威尔学长......我知道你在里面，我找了你家好久呢......你就让我进去吧，晚上这么黑我好怕啊......」

利威尔用手扶着额头劝自己沉住气、沉住气......被人这样用心良苦地窥探虽然触了自己的防线还吓了一跳，但毕竟是杀伤力和战斗力都不及自己的小受受，想开一点就好。

「学长......我知道这样很唐突，让你受惊了是我的错......可是，都这么晚了我也不敢回去啊......你、你不开门我自己也没法走......」

利威尔听出那声音软而急促得像吃了委屈的小松鼠，尾音的喃喃中还拖拽了一丝哭腔。想想艾伦那张乖悄秀气的脸，利威尔果然心软了——对于年过21准备奔3的自己来说，他可是个只有17岁的男孩啊！怎么说自己也是当哥的，利威尔就算性情再冷淡，他也有点不忍心这么小一孩子半夜被关在自己门外、依着过道站一宿。

何况人家喜欢上一个人有错吗？这种事情无关性别，取向不一致也起码要做到尊重。

利威尔叹了口气，转身打开房门。走廊的夜灯随着房门的开启渐次拉亮了已经熄了灯的客厅一角，门外是眼圈红红而表情固执的艾伦。樱红色的薄唇微微下撇，在见到男人后苦涩又有蔓延之势。头顶的灯光橙黄氲氲的，配合着身上本就偏明的黄白T恤，把男孩的皮肤衬出一种近乎透明的白。唯有那双水绿色的眼眸，睁得大大的、执拗地望向男人，生怕看不到就会被抛下一样，欣喜同哀怜并重。

利威尔自知受不过这样的眼神，最终躲开视线把小鬼放进了屋。

艾伦同身着起居服的利威尔挤坐在床尾处铺着的地毯上，背靠向床沿，他们迎面就是挂在墙上的显示屏。说实话，寂静岭这一类的影片，拜游戏所赐，利威尔从高中到大学和基友们少说也看了有十几遍，所以对于眼前那个成了亡鬼的变态用生殖器摩擦地板的惊悚之声他抵抗力满格。可身边的小鬼就不一样了——鼓着小靓脸手抓着领口哆哆嗦嗦地往自己身上蹭，也不知道是吓得还是装得，从光着的脚丫子试探性地触碰到纤瘦的腿完全和自己的膝盖缠到一起，正当荧幕中满天花板的昆虫直冲人眼撞过来、在少年自个儿一波接一波「好怕啊」的浪叫中准备一把搂住旁边人的腰时，利威尔终于忍到了极限踹了自我迷醉的艾伦一脚。

「喂，把你那衣服给我包严实了、别在我面前放骚，让你献身吗？」利威尔居高临下俯视着被吓了一跳的艾伦同学，自顾自继续说：「你是不是把进屋后要发生点儿啥的场景，都在来之前排练好了，嗯？」

利威尔不解风情地训斥着艾伦，不出所料那小鬼正拿衣领往上拽，封住的半打脸像掺了山楂条的月饼，腻歪着又酸又甜，「学长......我、我想把第一次给你......」

「别，打住。」利威尔朝艾伦方向推了推手就站起来，看起来既不焦躁也不惊喜，反正还是那副万年不变的面瘫脸，「把你那盛了春药的脑剧场赶紧杀青，老子最烦装纯......我不会动你的，孩子歇歇吧、啊。」

「可是......」

「你少给我废话。你不是说要我多多关照你吗？我只当你是个小学弟尽我所能。可是你呢？放着这么好的模样不去泡妞反倒大晚上的跑男人屋里说什么要给人家献身，完了人家还不想要......你不羞耻我都说不下去了......装装装，长得可爱了不起吗？就知道扮无辜小婊砸......得空了看我不好好调教你、再得瑟，爷弄死你......」

「......」‘嘭’的一朵心形蘑菇云在艾伦头上炸开，少年的抖M之心在熊熊燃烧。啊、......想想就、......爽。小家伙觉得自己已经熟了——当然利威尔是看不见的。

整整一晚，利威尔都窝在床边背对着艾伦睡觉。结果第二天一早，他醒来时发现身后有一个软绵绵、热乎乎的躯体靠着他。迷糊了一阵儿后，直到感受到对方呼吐在自己后颈处温软的鼻息，再低头发现环在自己腰间的细手，这才意识到艾伦不知道是什么时候从背后搂上自己睡着了。小鬼身上散发着隔夜的温顺和乖巧的味道，软软的碎发轻磨着自己的，他能想象到那轻阖的眉眼美得很安宁，整个人就像鲜出炉的奶油蛋糕。所以说意外的是，恐怖片的夜晚利威尔也睡得出奇的好。

艾伦有个同专业的舍友叫让，人长得帅出一比有高度，姑且叫他高冷哥吧。有一次利威尔被艾伦叫去打牌，男人怕自己被这小妖精搞得晚节不保，便拉着韩吉去了，高冷哥让也在。其间利威尔去洗手间的空档，艾伦又屁颠屁颠地跟着明里暗里示好，利威尔特别不爽......他妈的尿个尿你都管，尴尬die了！利威尔一急就对艾伦扯起了谎，

「你看到我今天带过来的人了吧。」

「嗯啊，就是那个神经兮兮的疯阿姨？」

......管她疯阿姨还是疯姐姐的，是个女的就管用。「是啊，就是她。那是我女朋友，所以求你别再找我了。」

「哦。」

「......你不该说点什么吗？」

「没有啊。我不在乎。」

「啥？！」

「我说她是你女朋友，既然是女朋友，那我不在乎。」

「那你在乎什么......」

「男的我就在乎。所以，你爱有几个女朋友有几个，没所谓的......只要做到我是你唯一的男朋友，就够了。」

......卧槽，纯gay的思想真心不懂。自黑了一把还没成效，搬起石头砸痛了自己的脚。利威尔的内心极度崩溃。

回去以后高冷哥主动加了利威尔微博，利威尔一看是半个熟人，便也回了关注。这下不好了——被他们的共同关注艾伦给逮着了，后果不堪设想啊：

「利威尔！！！谁叫你关注那个马脸的！！！」艾伦在电话那头声嘶力竭。

「没有谁啊，我自己要关注的。关你屁事啊你TM算我谁啊？」

「你、你......你不准跟他互粉！！只能跟我嘤嘤嘤嘤......」

「......神经病。」

利威尔电话，第二天高冷哥来找他谈人生——

「艾伦这两天很不对劲。」打牌的时候，名叫让的小伙子一副孤芳自赏扮酷大长脸，俊朗中透着一股深沉的沧桑——人家估计就是想营造这么一种‘感觉’......没想到下来后还挺好私交，利威尔心想这货是个酱烧型。

「嗯。你觉得是因为什么？」

「我觉得是因为你。」高冷哥的忧桑在对桌的死鱼眼面前扮不起来，索性收回了他的装模作样，「艾伦他一连好几天都不跟我说话，我想应该是吃咱俩的醋了。」让正说着，手机嗡嗡嗡地震动了起来。他一看到来电显示就颜色大变，「是艾伦啊！！」

「接。」利威尔单手支着脑袋放桌上，表象面无波澜，实际上听到这个名字的时候还是生出一种做了歹事被抓的心虚，虽然他和高冷哥啥也不算。

让纠结了一下犹犹豫豫地划开了接听，听筒的声音够大，利威尔大致能听到里面传来的艾伦清朗的音调：

「让，你在哪儿？」

「啊、我在校门口吃饭啊......」

「是吗，那我也去吧。」

「额我都、快吃完了，你别过来了......」

「那你告诉我，你和谁？」

「我......」高冷哥一时接不上话，看向利威尔的眼神里没有高冷只剩下求助，利威尔也正眉头皱得紧表情不顺。

「呃，我和一个朋友。」

「朋友？你就那几个朋友，我都认识啊......我还是过去吧。」

「别、别！真的......不用你费劲过来，我给你打包吧......」

「哦，那不用了。」艾伦冷冷地挂掉电话，让的脸上还残留着被对方怨忿的语调击中的痕迹。

利威尔无可奈何地叹了一口气：艾伦他、肯定知道让是和自己出来了。那小小的脑瓜里，不知道又在波诡云谲地想些什么了。

高冷哥只能在心里一遍遍地悲哀书写：友尽......

寒假的时候，快要大学毕业的利威尔在亲朋好友的安排下去了几次相亲。当他面对喷洒了不同品牌的香水，或袒胸露乳、或裹得像修女一样的姑娘时，他惊恐地发现——自己对女人没兴趣。也不是没见过印象不错的女孩子，可是一旦涉及到将来的婚嫁，只要姑娘对自己多一分热切，他就会愈发的烦躁想躲。这种感觉和在学校时被艾伦追在屁股后面的暗箭难防很不一样——他接触过的女孩子，无论没脑的应声虫还是强势的催婚鬼，都不是他的菜。利威尔很苦恼，一直以为自己是个直男晚期异性恋，忽然有一天以切身体会被打了脸，这让他感觉很对不起自己的智商。直到有一天，相亲对象中他遇见了这么一个人。

「你一定是弯的。」棕发板寸的女孩潇洒地扬起她戴了墨色腕带的左手，尾戒的亮光勾一勾闪到了利威尔不明所以的呆白眼。不容疑的口吻和自己曾经说艾伦时如出一辙。

「你怎么知道。」

「嘁......」长相酷似女版艾伦的姑娘嘴边扬起一抹爽冽的讥诮，「同类相向，明眼人一看就知道......」

「这么说你是个T？」

「嗯哼。」姑娘抱着臂目况逍遥，「还是个帅T。」

「看出来了。」利威尔打量着这个四肢纤长、白肤光洁的绿眼睛姑娘，老实说她和艾伦的区别就在于鼻梁上架着的一副黑框眼镜，还有身上的某三点不够雷同罢了。

「可我以前不是同性恋。」利威尔对帅T给与自己的评价不置可否，问出来却深尝风水轮流转——几个月前的他就曾从艾伦那里得到如是回答，现在却是自己在对别人讲。

「那就是被掰弯、或者自弯？」

「......不确定。」

「呐、这么说吧。」女版艾伦讲话直接，利威尔竟然觉得和这样的人打交道还真像找到了佳音，比和普通的直女交流省多了。

「我没跟爸妈出柜。他们就我一个女儿，希望我早点结婚生子。如果你和我情况差不多，那咱俩就凑合着拿了那纸破证儿，到时候你玩你的、我玩我的，互不干涉，总比跟一般人骗婚强吧......你说怎样？」

此话一出，利威尔顿感心律不齐。并非她说得好有道理自己无言以对，而是藏封脑底的潜意识被人倏然解开，面临最多的，或许是始料未及。男人不淡定地拿起茶杯咽了一口水，灰蓝色的眸光里带着掩藏不了的绪乱。说实话，如果可以选择，那他明显觉得这个帅T的个性更容易和自己相处起来没麻烦，总比之前见过的一筐筐呆呆女要好......可是，又不完全是她的个性使然，明明还有些别的东西......或者说，跟她这样一个女版艾伦在一起，还不如直接去找艾伦。

所以说，猫捉老鼠的游戏不是一个人在玩，而是纵容的一方一面享受着对方无孔不入的关心一面还在非故意的推却里暗爽；在一次又一次无意识的撒网中想钓鱼、还嫌鱼太乖。说别人装，其实自己才——

「有够闷骚。」

像艾伦的帅T垂垂眼睑，「现在才发现自己的取向，大哥你真行......」姑娘看向利威尔的眼波里碧透得明澈清涞，「你心里有人。就不要再浪费时间了。」

那一瞬间，利威尔竟然有些迟缓地心动了。不是因为眼前人，而是他透过姑娘毫无生命感的黑色框镜架看进了那双绿瞳，想起了不久前，还总粘在他身边的人。

隆冬的雪花寂散飘洒，利威尔走在落白的街道上，傍晚的雪飘在鼻梁上停了又化，变成水滴透着沁凉。光秃秃的枝桠被积雪压出‘吱吱’的声响，暖黄色的路灯引着男人走去某人打工的店面方向。关于那小鬼未曾起意的片段像过电影一样、一幕幕地在眼前闪跃——见面前微博上谨小慎微的勾搭，开学后被当场拎出爱慕还死不承认的初见，半夜赖家里不走往自己怀里钻的执拗，因为和男生互粉面红耳赤的争执，还有那日复一日‘我喜欢你’和无论被自己骂到多惨仍第二天奉上的早餐......所有的这些无论当时还是现在都不曾恼人，但要说起来，可能也只是被同性示好而不习惯的条件躲闪。如今想通了某些事，现在看来，那个17岁的男孩......其实还蛮可爱的。

打开手机，短消息里是欠了对方无数句的晚安；变着法表达的‘我喜欢你’也是被删了又来。利威尔轻动手指，主动给艾伦发了短信。荧亮的屏幕在未完全暗下的天色里和雪光融为一体，消息传送的箭头伴随着内心里薄而微凉的悸动，「我等下去找你。」

男人仰头的间隙，‘叮咚’一声，熟悉的秒回，「好啊！我马上下班了，一起吃晚饭~？」

利威尔抿住嘴难以自抑地轻笑起来，灰蓝的瞳仁也在冬夜透蓝的天幕里柔光流转，「嗯。」

「啊啊太好啦~！学长我等你哟^^!!」又是欢快的提示音。利威尔把手揣进棉衣兜里，十几分钟的后半程，都不会再因积雪的路况而烦扰。

‘叮咚’短信又来了——这下还有谁？

利威尔再次掏出手机，依然是那个熟悉的号码，只是这一次，蹦出的是：

「学长，我一直喜欢你、❤」

男人被不太习惯的甜蜜冲撞地有点目眩，然而脸上的热度却让消融在鼻翼的雪花加速。

其实自己也是喜欢他的吧。不承认之前就永远不会忆起，那个始终围绕着自己随叫随到、任何时间都能让自己感到安心的人。

所以作为回礼，等见到他、再亲口说出来吧。喜欢一个人的心情......无论性别，都美好得欣喜而动容。

直奔22岁的利威尔弯人在意识到这个道理后，便从原定的轨迹上越走越远。可他却一点也不后悔。

因为时光在等着那人，那人也终于等到了自己。

End


End file.
